degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell:Can You Keep A Secret? Season 1 Episode 5: Hero
'Main Plot: Adriana' (School starts) Adriana: Iffy! Iffy: Oh hi. (Adriana runs up to Iffy) Adriana: Have you made plans for the dance next week? Iffy: Nope you’re supposed to be doing that. Adriana: Really you can’t help? Iffy: I’m planning the valentine day dance and like two others it won’t kill you to plan one freaking dance. (Adriana rolls her eyes.) Adriana: And you don’t have to be a bitch! Iffy: What? Adriana: Sorry I’m just under a lot of stress. Iffy: That’s not my flute! Adriana: I know sorry. Iffy: It’s okay…. Adriana: Well I have to continue planning for the fall dance so bye. Iffy: Whatever, bye! (Adriana walks away) 'Opening ' 'Sub Plot: Tyler ' (In an alleyway) Devon: Do you have the drugs yet? Tyler: No not yet. Devon: Hurry up! I want the drugs! Tyler: I’ll get them. Devon: If you don’t have them by tomorrow you’re gonna get beat. Tyler: Okay…. Devon: Or worst. 'Third Plot: Xandi ' (Xandi and Damon are walking around) Xandi: They still haven’t called me. Damon: They said it could take two weeks too seven months. Xandi: I know but it’s almost fall break! Damon: Clam down honey. Xandi: But what if I have HIV? Damon: I’ll love you no matter what. Xandi: Thanks. Damon: Welcome. Xandi: So how are you and Mr. May? Damon: Amazing! Xandi: Good, make sure he doesn’t have any STD’s before you have sex. Damon: Okay. Xandi: I’m for real. 'Main Plot: Adriana ' (At the dot) Tyler: Hey baby! Adriana: Hi. Tyler: What’s wrong? Adriana: I’m just super stressed. Tyler: Over what? Adriana: Student console. Tyler: I might have something to help you. Adriana: Okay what is it? Tyler: Hold on…. (Tyler pulls speed out of his bag) Adriana: What is it? Tyler: Speed take it, it will help. I have to go now. Bye. (Tyler leaves) 'Third Plot: Xandi ' (The next day, her cell rings) Xandi: Hi. Doctor: Hello we have some good news for you. Xandi: You do? Doctor: You don’t have HIV! Xandi: Are you for real? Doctor: Yes. Xandi: Oh my god thank you! 'Main Plot: Adriana ' (At school, Adriana is hig on the speed Tyler gave her. Iffy see's her take another) Iffy: What did you just take? Adriana: Um, nothing. Iffy: For real did you take drugs? Adriana: (laughing) ''no…. Iffy: You so did! Adrian: Nope. Iffy: Did you get them from your druggie boyfriend? ''(Adriana laughs) Adriana: Nope. (Iffy rolls her eyes.) Adriana: Like seriously. Iffy: Sure…. Adriana: Well bye, bye. (Adriana similes and walks away) 'Sub Plot: Tyler ' (In the alleyway) Devon: Do you have them? Tyler: No but…. Devon: No! (Devon pulls a gun out.) Tyler: Woe! Clam down! (Tyler starts to back up) Devon: I’m gonna fuckin kill you! Tyler: No Dude please don’t! Devon: Shut up bitch! (Tyler runs away as Devon shots the gun.) Devon: I’ll find you bitch! 'Third Plot: Xandi ' (Xandi runs up to Damon) Damon: Hey! Xandi: Hey guess what! Damon: What? Xandi: I don’t have HIV. Damon: Really!? Xandi: Yes! Damon: I’m so happy for you! Xandi: I’m so happy for me two! (They hug) 'Main Plot: Adriana ' (In the hall) Tyler: Hey! Adriana: What’s wrong? Tyler: Nothing! Why? Adriana: You seem weird. Tyler: Nothings wrong. So how did you like the seed? Adriana: Not very much it made me feel gross! Never doing it again. Tyler: Okay. (They hug and Tyler looks out the glass window and see’s Devon looking at him.) Category:Blog posts